Zero vs Fulgore
Zero vs Fulgore is ZackAttackX's sixty-ninth DBX. Description Mega Man vs Killer Instinct! Which walking arsenal will prevail in a fight to the death? Did Dr. Wily or Ultra-Tech do it better? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: An abandoned research facility. Zero entered the area, aware of a threat that needed to be taken care of. He kept his eyes peeled for any signs of life. That was when an energy blast landed right in front of him, causing him to jump back and equip his Z-Saber as Fulgore leaped down from the upper levels to meet him. "Target acquired!" Zero stated. "Let's do this!" HERE WE GO! Fulgore began to charge up his reactor, but Zero was quick on the offense, slashing for Fulgore's neck with his blade. Fulgore managed to block with his plasma blades in time, engaging in a short blade lock with his foe. Fulgore out-muscled his opponent and shoved him back, throwing out three energy blasts, which Zero sliced through easily. Fulgore began charging up his reactor while Zero was busy, but he didn't get very far - Zero was already on him, attempting to pierce him in the chest. Fulgore maneuvered away and slashed the Maverick Hunter with his plasma blades, uppercutting him into the air with a Plasma Slice. Fulgore followed up by throwing more energy bolts at his opponent, but Zero again disposed of them with ease. Whilst airborne, Zero equipped his Z-Buster and took aim at Fulgore. He charged up an energy blast and fired it down at his foe, who raised his plasma blades to block. Zero continued firing slightly weaker blasts down at Fulgore, trying to work his way round his opponent's flank. Fulgore remained in defense, but Zero was able to break his foe's guard by firing a strong blast at Fulgore's legs, grounding him for a moment. This bought Zero enough time to rush in again, slashing Fulgore multiple times, sending him into the air with an upwards slash and striking a combo of devastating blows before kicking him down into a steam pipe. Fulgore crashed through the pipe, but began to charge his reactor once again. Once satisfied, Fulgore re-entered the fray, shooting at Zero with small energy blasts. The Maverick Hunter evaded but knew he had to close the distance. Re-equipping his Z-Saber, he flew down at Fulgore, attempting a vertical slash. Fulgore countered this by firing a laser from his eyes, forcing Zero to defend. Fulgore then grabbed Zero and slammed him to the ground before attacking relentlessly with a Blade Dash. Zero crashed hard and Fulgore was already in pursuit. As he attempted a stab with both his blades, Zero activated his B-Fan, protecting himself from the attack. But the furious Fulgore continued adding pressure to Zero's defense, and before long, managed to shatter the fan, leaving Zero wide open. Fulgore slashed Zero over and over, backing him into a wall before firing his Devastation Beam into Zero's chest, blowing the Maverick Hunter apart. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Cyborg themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights